


very spicy hot pot.

by pollux34



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demons, Devildom, hot pot, i dont really like putting tags on here but whatever i guess, that feel when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollux34/pseuds/pollux34
Summary: YOU ARE HUNGRY!!!! TIME FOR SOME FOOD. and shenanigans in devildom.
Kudos: 31





	very spicy hot pot.

you were sick of eating devildom food. if you could describe the flavor it would either be bitter, taste like nothing, or was very intense. if you could describe the texture it would feel like regular food but the taste just immediately threw you off. not to mention the smell of certain dishes. occasionally there would be a decent meal that would grace your tastebuds and you'd sigh with relief and think that maybe you could make it through the whole year.

"what, in the hell, is havoc devil," you thought about the food one of the first nights you were in devildom. and yes everyone was eating it like it was normal. because it was normal-- for them. the orange haired one, beel, his name was, sometimes would scarf down your food before you could even begin to sit down. thankfully, the stereotypically tall dark and handsome one, lucifer, swatted him away when he got the chance.

"You will get used to the food here. You have no choice. When you are on cooking duty you will be able to make dishes to your liking," he said one day after dinner. remembering his dark eyes made you shudder. you couldn't remember what you said or did but you probably feigned agreement and inwardly rolled your eyes. maybe outwardly too just a little bit.

but, you longed for human food. the comfort and familiarity of spicy noodles and crunchiness of fried chicken and sweetness of homemade sticky rice-- you craved it. maybe you were craving for something else too, and you could only use food to fill the void, but you didn't dwell on it too long, because you had a mission. an important one.

"i want to get hot pot," you thought. hot pot was one of those things that you enjoyed in the human world maybe once a month, and if you were keeping track of the days you were in devildom (you weren't) it would be right around that time to go out and get some. you usually went with your friends to get hot pot during the first of every semester since you had started college. you missed them dearly. your heart ached and you sat up from your bed, trying to expel the feelings that were welling up in your chest.

"ah," that's who you thought of. solomon. he's a human. he HAS to know what hot pot is. HAS TO. right? "right," you assured yourself.

_hi solomon! sorry to bother, but i think you said youve been to devildom before so i had a question... do you know if there are dishes like hot pot here?_

you flipped to the devilgram app as you awaited his reply. almost immediately after tapping the square rainbow icon, he answered.

_Yes, I do actually, It's downtown, near R.A.D.'s campus. It's called Qi Cauldron._

"oh, thank you... god? is that the correct term to use here? thank you... diavolo?" you spoke to yourself, deciding to ask him another question.

_do they have human like food? ramen noodles, squid, etc..?_

_They do. You will find that they are good with imitating what we are used to eating._

sounds promising. you didn't know if you fully trusted solomon yet because he had a sort of weird aura, but what enjoyment would he get out of lying to you about something as mundane as this? this maybe a good time to get to know the only other flesh and blood human in the vast world of devildom.

would you like to come with me today? if you arent busy of course

Unfortunately I have business to attend to, in the human world, actually. Next time, ask me a bit in advance and I'll come with.

"okay, let me down gently," you sighed and put your head back down on your pillow. you didn't know your way around devildom just yet, pretty much just from R.A.D. to the house of lamentation. 

"ding" went your D.D.D. he sent a double text.

_You could probably ask one of the brothers to go with you. I'm sure they wouldn't mind._

MY GOD. no. haha, that's funny.

_ok, thanks!_

no. mammon was your "guardian" (seriously not an angel) for the year and you thought he was very dumb. veeeeery dumb. and a greedy prick. the 6 other brothers, true to their titles, were all so intense that you just wanted to be alone, away from the chaos. and that's what you decided. you'd brave devildom alone, because that's how you worked in the human world. semi-bravely you stubbornly got the things you wanted because you were just that way.

"that leaves me no choice then. if i get eaten that's okay. i'll wake up from this dream anyway," you snickered to yourself once you realized it rhymed. "bars," you said, snickering and savoring that last bit of joy your had before you arrived in devildom.


End file.
